


Start Talking

by Zombie_Raptor



Category: Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Raptor/pseuds/Zombie_Raptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samus got dragged with Link to Hyrule, and she still can't get him to talk. Just something I made cause i was bored. I wanted to write it because of another story or a picture or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Except for the fact that Samus is here, this is exclusively in the LoZ universe except the opening scene, which is why I hadn’t listed it as a crossover.
> 
> I know Samus doesn’t really ever talk either, but playing the game it just didn’t seem like she had as much of a need as Link did.
> 
> Mostly I saw some other story and some pic or something and I wanted to pair Link with Samus

“Ok, look. Is this supposed to be some cool thing to get chicks or something?”

He shook his head.

“Just say hello, and I’ll leave you alone. Come on that’s it. Just a hello.”

He looked at her for a moment and waved.

“So you understand what I’m saying, but are choosing not to talk?” she asked hoping to confuse him a least a little.

Pausing for a moment he nodded and then shook his head.

“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, JUST SAY SOMETHING” Samus screamed shaking Link by the shoulders. Before he could respond a white light enveloped both of them.

As the white light faded, Samus was still holding onto his shoulders. Link, looking up at her paused for a moment before smiling, nodding, and waving.

Samus sighed. She assumed that was his way saying that he was talking. “Where are we anyways?” she asked curiously looking around. It looked like they were in a field, a bridge was starting to pull up and it was getting dark.

Link pointed to the ground and then to himself. Seeing Samus look up at him blankly, he picked some dandelions from the ground and wove them into a simple crown. Putting them on her head, he brushed her hair with his fingers and pointed to the castle.

“Why can’t you just talk?” Samus asked with an exaggerated sob.

Link’s eyes widened as he pulled out his ocarina. After he played a short song, Samus looked over to see a horse galloping towards them. Link hopped on the horse and offered Samus his hand. Taking it, she, being the taller of the two, swung onto the horse behind him and grabbed onto his waist.

The horse took off towards a hill with a stone wall surrounding it and a house on top. Within a few minutes they were there and Link helped her off the horse. She realized they were at a ranch of some sort. Granted all she knew about this type of ranch was what she had read, but she assumed it was a ranch at least.

Getting off Epona, Link grabbed Samus by the wrist and pulled her towards the corral. Link stopped in front of a red haired women of about the same age as Link.

“Oh hey Link” Malon said.

From what Samus could tell, Link just stared back at the girl.

“Oh I’ve been doing great, what about you” Malon replied.

Link shrugged.

“That’s great, but what do you mean she doesn’t understand you”

Samus’s jaw dropped. The girl could really understand Link.

“Well that’s weird, but yeah you guys can stay here tonight. But Link my” Malon started before being cut off by Link shaking his head rapidly.

“Ha, thats funny. Well I guess it’s a good thing she can’t understand you since you just blurted it out.” Malon said giggling.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HE’S NOT EVEN MOVING HIS MOUTH.” Samus yelled.

Malon looked over at Link “Oh I understand. I guess that would be stressful.” she said “However” she added turning towards Samus “That’s no reason to yell. Anyways, you two are going to have to share a bed. Link said he’ll take you to see Zelda in the morning. I’m Malon by the way” she said.

“Samus. It’s good to meet you”

“I’ll be out working so I’ll leave some milk out on the table” Malon said waving as she walked away.

Blushing, Link grabbed Samus’s wrist and brought her upstairs to a relatively small bed. Pushing her onto the bed, he point to himself and then the ground.

“Oh come on. I’m not a prude. As long as you don’t start groping me we’ll be fine” Samus said, pulling him onto the bed.

⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭

Samus groaned lightly as she woke up. She moved slightly only to realize that someone was holding her. As she remembered what happened, she let her head back down to rest on the pillow. She didn’t particularly mind. The entire reason she had started talking to Link was because she was interested in him, regardless of how frustrating it could be.

She heard Link yawn as he started to wake up, and then felt his arms quickly retract from her. “Don’t worry, it’s fine. It was actually kind of comfortable.” Samus said offhandedly.

Samus assumed he responded saying that they should get going to visit Zelda, though it was a guess, based on what Malon told her, not her hearing anything that he was saying.

As they walked downstairs, Samus saw a large jug of milk on the table. Drinking about half, Link handed the rest to her after wiping his mouth. Samus took the milk, not quite understanding how it would satisfy anyone’s hunger. Drinking the rest of it, she felt strangely satisfied.

As they walked out the door, Samus glanced over at Malon who was by the horses.

“Thanks, you to Link. Make sure to come back soon and tell me how it’s gone” Malon called out.

“Not sure what Link said, but thanks for the milk” Samus shouted so Malon could hear.

Malon turned around grinning and waved.

After Epona came over to them, they hopped on and left the ranch. The ride to Castletown was relatively quiet, as was the walk up to the castle. The guards nodded to Link and let him in. Samus smiled, as they were riding the horse she noticed that Link still yelled and grunted. He made noises, just not any words that she could hear.

“Link” Zelda said calmly, but still smiling.

“Zel... Uh, Princess” Samus said unsure how to address Zelda.

“Zelda is fine. After all, fighting like that in the ring together, I feel like we don’t need to be so formal.” Zelda told her with a smile.

Zelda looked over at Link, who Samus assumed was talking. Nodding a bit, Zelda looked at Samus before looking back at Link. “Link, let me talk to Samus alone. I’ll try to explain the whole speech thing, and there’s a few things I want to talk to her about.”

Link nodded and left the room.

Samus chuckled “You can just order him around like that, and he listens. Must be easy.”

“Well I am the princess, and I’m going to be appointed queen within the year, so it isn’t all that unreasonable. However that isn’t why Link listens to me. He’s just a kind, shy, strong person and he’ll listen to most people. Granted it depends on the request, but if it’s within reason... or at least what he views as within reason, he’ll do it.”

“So the hero type then. I can see that. Never did get much of his history.” Samus commented.

“He’s not someone I would classify as a hero type. He is a hero. He’s saved me and this entire country. Don’t be mistaken. He is a good natured man who will help nearly anyone, But He Is Naive.”

Samus was a bit taken back at the tone Zelda took. Zelda got out of her chair and closed the distance between them “And I will protect him from those who will try to take advantage of him.” Zelda said, her tone making Samus tense up.

“Now that’s out of the way. I don’t know why you are in our world, and I don’t know of any way to get you back to your own.” Zelda said.

Samus shrugged “I’ve learned to just kind of roll with the punches. I’ll deal.”

Zelda smiled “I will admit you are taking this remarkably well. However, I understand now that you will be staying in this world?”

“I guess. If I find a way back I guess I’ll go... unless” Samus paused, glancing away from Zelda. “Uh, I mean I’ll go if I can, but I don’t really see that happening unless whoever brought us to the arena and teleported us back here does it again for me.”

Zelda studied Samus for a moment. “Ok I’ll admit I don’t have any solid conclusions about you but, let me be blunt. I will explain a some things, and most of them will be about Link. I have no idea why anyone outside of our world can not understand him. Granted, he doesn’t talk a whole lot to begin with, but he still can talk.”

“Yeah, at first I thought it was just a you and him thing, but when we got here I saw him talking to a girl named Malon”

“Ah yes, his friend from Lon Lon Ranch. He mentioned her before he left. They have had a casual sexual relationship going on for a few years now.” Zelda said. Samus was at a loss of words for a moment. “There is a reason I’m telling you this, I don’t believe Link should try to hide things like this” Zelda told her.

“But” Samus started before being cut off.

“I will get to the reason why I told you. Let me preface it by saying that I love Link, however I hold no romantic intentions towards him. Malon is the same way. I believe she is the first person he met when he left the forest, and they take care of each other just like me and him.”

Samus nodded. She was actually curious about Link, though she couldn’t say that the way Zelda started was a great way to start the story.

“Link is shy, so he’d never say this outright, but he likes you. I’m assuming the way you’ve pursued him at the arena and followed him so easily once you got here, that you feel the same way about him.”

Samus paused before nodding. “I wanted to get to know him better, and I was getting frustrated and grabbed him by the shoulders when we got teleported, which is how I think I got here. Normally I don’t talk to people a whole lot, I get my missions and set out, however, well I don’t know. I guess I was kind of drawn to him. So yes I like him, but I really don’t know exactly how I would want him in my life.” Samus said, surprising herself as she said it. At this point, she realized, she already expected to have him in her life for as far as she could see.

Zelda smiled. “Good. I want see him happy. I will set you two up with a place to live, and hopefully you two will get along.”

⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭

Samus sighed. It had been three months since Zelda had set her and Link up. All she had brought with her was her backpack that she had on with with spare clothes in it. As much as Zelda and Link said she should get some local clothes tailored for her, she felt more comfortable with her zero suits. Granted she only had two suits, and she was started to cave, but she figured she’d hold out a bit longer. Even if they were shredded she wouldn’t get rid of them. They reminded her of her previous home, and the first words she had ever heard Link say and his reaction when he realized she heard him.

“Mmh, is it time to get up” Link asked, waking up.

“Nah, still got an hour or so before the rooster crows. I was thinking about getting some new clothes, and remembered what the first thing I heard you say”

“I remember that. I was saying that I thought you were sexy in the zero suit and when I realized you heard my I tried to run away in embarrassment.”

Tilting her head into Link’s chest she smiled “Yep, but I didn’t let you get far. I knew you were mine at that point.”

“And ever since then I’ve been glad you can outrun me anytime you want.” he replied happily.


End file.
